


refraction

by winterparx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Infinity War, Infinity War spoilers, Mental Health Issues, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Triggers, get ready to cry kiddos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterparx/pseuds/winterparx
Summary: (n): in which an object changes and bends when forced to pass through a new mediumfor Peter, dying wasn't the end, but the start of something new





	refraction

"Mr. Stark...I don't feel so good..."

Peter clutched at his stomach as he felt his whole body run cold. In fact, he couldn't even  _feel_ his body anymore. It was this weird floating sensation, like his soul was in some sort of 'out of body' experience and he was just along for the ride. He'd never been through an experience like this, even with his occasional dissociative episodes, and for a moment he couldn't tell what was going on, but as soon as he saw Tony's face it all clicked: he was dying.

And then Peter was having his first panic attack in space.

He wasn't sure how it happened, but Peter's body was suddenly stumbling forward and he was landing in the arms of his mentor. His body was violently shaking as he begged, no,  _pleaded_ with Tony to stop what was going on. He didn't want to go, it was too soon, he still had so much to do. Of course, Peter already accepted that as Spiderman, he was bound to die on the job at some point, but it was certainly never like this or at such a young age. There were so many people on Earth he loved and that loved him in return. He couldn't just abandon them like this. Ned, MJ- and oh god  _May_. How was she going to handle this? She'd lost Ben almost a year ago now and she was still a wreck from that. She couldn't afford to lose Peter now, especially not like this, on some alien planet where no one would know how to find him. Just thinking about Aunt May tied Peter's stomach in a bunch of tangled knots. She didn't deserve this, and with a fleeting morbid thought, Peter hoped that whatever it was that Thanos did to him would get to May too.

"I'm...I'm sorry."

Those two words were the hardest words that Peter had ever uttered, both physically and emotionally, and his glazed eyes that struggled to focus suddenly latched on to Tony's face in those last few moments. Peter sat there and watched as his mentor's face crumbled, and for a second, Peter wondered if that was what he looked like that night. The night that Ben died. When Peter held his uncle in his arms as he watched the light leave his dear uncle's eyes. 

That was when the world went black.

 

 

There was nothing.

 

 

Just.

 

 

 

Darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**And then Peter was falling.**


End file.
